It's Destiny
by DecrescentMelancholy
Summary: Encontar a alguien que te entienda es dificil, pero no imposible. Eso le paso a Jack solo que cuando creyo que tenia una oportunidad se dio cuenta de que Elsa no lo podia ver. Luego de un tiempo el vuelve para darle un poco de diversion y algo inesperado para el ocurrio."Es el destino" penso Jack
1. Te vi por primera vez

Te vi por primera vez

* * *

Hace mucho, mientras viaja, me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal en los vientos que rodeaban a Arendelle. No me tomo mucho tiempo averigurar de que se trataba ya que mientras me dirigia al pueblo vi que estaba cubierto en hielo y a una chica vestida con un traje azul oscuro y capa violeta que corria por el lago mientras este, bajo sus pies, se congelaba. Quise saber si ella tenia los mismos poderes que yo.

Vencido por la curiosida, decidi seguirla. La segui hasta una montaña donde observe como su actitud se transformaba totalmente, tal vez tenia miedo de herir a alguien y por eso huyo a un lugar donde no se iba a aparecer nadie. Se equivoco. Yo estoy aqui. Observe como se quitaba su capa y comenzo a utilizar sus manos para hacer hielo, yo tenia razon, tiene los mismo poderes que yo poseo.

Vi como corria por la montaña y creaba una escalera de hielo, luego de correr por ella llego al otro lado y piso el suelo donde segundos despues se convirtio en un copo de nieve gigante, unica diferencia es que este era de hielo tambien. La vi usar toda su fuerza para sacar hielo del suelo y convertirlo en un castillo. Antes de que el techo se cerrara entre. Me quede parado, observandola.

Ella se veia un poco mas feliz que hace rato, tenia menos miedo. Tiro su corona, espera ¿corona? Asi que ella era la heredera al trono de Arendelle, interesante. Luego de soltarse el pelo y dejarlo en una trenza se hizo un traje azul claro y camino hasta su no me podia ver, pero, no me podia ir, era la primera vez que encontraba a alguien 'como yo'.

Una vez ella parecia un poco mas calmada y podia controlar mejor sus poderes, opte por seguir mi camino. Le desee buena suerte sin darme cuenta de que lo habia dicho en voz alta.

De la nada ella pregunto.

"¿Quien eres"

Emociodano decidi acercarme un poco mas a ella y decirle quien era, pero ella camino hacia mi direccion atravesandome, buscaba a la persona posedora de la voz que aparecio de la nada en su castillo. No me podia ver, no sabe quien soy.

Un poco mas deprimido me pare enfrente de ella, alze mi mano y le toque la mejilla. Aparentemente ella sintio eso por que poso una de sus manos encima de la mia pero siguie mirando para todos lados sin mirarme a mi. Dudo que alguna vez pueda verme. Y con eso me aleje del unico lugar donde habia encontrado a alguien que tal vez me podria comprender.

* * *

Corto, lo se , pero no logre encontrar algo mas para poder añadir, perdon.

Nueva aquí,

Chuito


	2. Creiste en mi

Creiste en Mi

* * *

Luego de que Elsa regresara a Arendelle, tomo su puesto como reina. Al principio todo estaba fantastico, pero al pasar el tiempo sintio muy fondo en su pecho que algo faltaba. Ella hacia su trabajo y sin embargo las cosas que hacia se comenzaron a tornar monotonas.

Las invitaciones a fiestas y peticiones de otros paises la atrapaban en su puesto. Ella trataba de pasar mas tiempo con su hermana pero cuando decidia que iba a visitar su ciudad una carta llegaba y se tenia que quedar todo el dia en su oficina. Su trabajo la estaba drenando y nisiquiera sus poderes la ayudaban.

Todo era terrible y agotador, y ella habia decidido que no queria seguir pero tenia que. Todo el tiempo era lo mismo.

Hasta que un dia agarro su ultima carta del dia. Cuando Elsa la abrio , de ella salieron hermosos copos de nieves que se elevaron en el aire. Sus ojos se iluminaron, algo se encendio dentro de ella. Sintio que luego de tanto tiempo, algo interesante pudo llegar a sus manos.

Los copos de nieve se convirtieron en un conejo que iluminu la habitacion en la que ella se encontraba.

Algo nuevo

Curvado'

Suave

Brinco de aqui a alla echando chispas y nieve por todos lados. Realmente no me molestaba que echara nieve ya que de un segundo a otro este conejo me hizo el dia. Su hielo siempre era solido como roca , asi que ella no sabia que las cosas congeladas podian ser asi de hermosas.

Ella abrio la ventana y observo esa hermosa magia volar hacia el cielo.

Dando vueltas

Brillando

Y

Lentamente

Terminando en mi mano.

La observe por un rato, yo supuse que ella necesitaba un poco de 'diversion'. Un poco de diversion para alegrar su vida ahora que habia superado su miedo a sus poderes. Ella se quedo observando donde el conejo se habia devasnecido, yo sabia que no me podia ver. No puedes ver algo en lo que no crees. Ella solo podia ver mi magia.

Sin embargo yo sabia que la sonrisa que tenia en su cara estaba ahi gracias a mi. Si tan solo me pudiera ver...

Luego ella cogio el sobre y miro la parte de alfrente de este. Ella observo una pequeña pista que trate con todas mis habilidades de crear ( La pista es mi firma en el sobre y la verdad es que no se leer ni escribir muy bien)

Ella observo la firma por un rato

Y luego todo comenzo con solo esas dos palabras.

"¿Jack Frost?"


	3. Borrado

Borrado

* * *

Era noche cerrada en el pueblo de Arendelle. El castillo, como siempre, se mantenía igual que la noche, con candados en las puertas, las ventanas cerradas a cal y canto, y las cortinas impidiendo ver las estrellas.

Sin embargo, una puerta trasera se abrió y, antes de que nadie pudiera impedirlo, una figura cubierta con una larga capa blanca corrió al bosque.

Nada podía encerrar al invierno.

Cuando había llegado al borde del lago, Elsa redujo la marcha, quitándose la capucha para poder sentir el aire invernal que siempre la acompañaba. Vivir encerrada le había hecho temer su propio poder, pero sabía que había belleza en él, como una vez le había dicho el troll. Y, pese a los intentos de sus padres de mantener aquella magia en su interior, ella no era capaz de dejar de lado la parte más importante de ella, aquella con la que había crecido.

Miró, nerviosa, la superficie cristalina del lago, con la luna reflejándose justo en el centro. El viento había dejado de soplar, lo que convertía el lago en un espejo perfecto. De pronto, los recuerdos de su pasado volvieron a ella, deslizándose por el lago con aquel ser que aparecio por una noche y desaparecio tal y como llego.

Poso sus dedos sobre el agua y sintiendo el frio en sus manos cerro sus ojos … Una extraña calidez la envolvió.

-Jack Frost...- recordaba haber visto a aquel ser volando afuera de su ventana mientras el conejo de nieve se desacia en su mano. Recordaba como el le dijo que la primera vez que la vio fue cuando huyo por primera vez e intentaba aislarse y recordaba como el le dijo que la escucho cantar y que en la parte que dijo "se fue la chica ideal" el penso "ella se ve demasiado perfecta e ideal para mi"

Luego de haberlo visto en mi ventana me dijo que lo acompañara al lago , cosa que hize. Cuando llegamos nos quedamos viendo el agua un rato y el fue el primero en hablar.

-El amor verdadero fluye como el agua- me miro y sonrio.

Invadida por la nostalgia, posó con cuidado el pie en el borde del lago, sintiendo como, sin apenas desearlo, una fina capa comenzaba a cubrirlo. Un segundo paso, y un tercero, y poco a poco el lago quedó completamente cubierto por el hielo. Elsa sonrió. Hacía tiempo que su poder no era usado para el bien. Tanto tiempo temiéndolo casi le hacían olvidar lo que era capaz de hacer si no había nadie cerca a quien perjudicar.

Una ligera risa se escapó de sus labios, comenzando a deslizarse, al principio de manera torpe, hasta que logró recordar cómo era el movimiento de sus piernas por el hielo, algo más ágil. Estaba en su mundo, siendo libre, siendo ella, apreciando cada brisa invernal y cada copo de nieve, así como la escarcha que se formaba en los árboles cuando se acercaba, los surcos que se formaban en el hielo al patinar sobre él…

Una risa, sin embargo, la distrajo, y ella tropezó, mirando alrededor asustada. El hielo comenzó a quebrarse

\- ¿Q-quien anda ahí?- Se atrevió a preguntar Elsa, intentando recomponerse mientras se preguntaba cómo hacer que el hielo volviera a formarse.

-Que ¿no te acuerdas?- No puede ser, esa es una voz que podria reconocer en cualquier lado.

-Muestrate, estas ante la realeza- creia que era èl pero no estaba segura, tenia que tener cuidado.

-¿Que hay de divertido en mostrar mi presencia?- Ok, ahora estaba absolutamente segura de que era èl.- Vamos, di mi nombre y me muestro.

Segui el sonido de su voz y le lance una bbola de nieve que obviamente èl no se esperaba. Lo escuche caer y escuche como se quejaba.

-¿Asi es como recibes a un viejo amigo? - Estaba sonriendo hasta que escuche ese comentario, eso me hizo recordar aquella noche tiempo atras.

-He notado que no confias mucho en tus poderes.

-¿Tanto me observas?-dijo ella juguetonamente pero observo como el volvia a mirar el lago un poco sonrojado, entonces ella se puso seria.- ¿Desde cuando me obsevas?

-Hace unos... tres años

-¡¿TRES AÑOS?!

-Perdon, realmente me pareciste interesante, tienes los mismos poderes que yo, mismo color de cabello, sabes cantar ect.-dijo todavia sonrojado.

-Claro, te perdono- vi como sus labios creaban una pequeña sonrisa.- Contestame ¿quien eres?

\- ¿Yo? Un viajero ambulante, seducido por el invierno repentino de este lago.- Sonrió él, divertido.

\- No me vengas con rodeos, así no es forma de tratar a la reina de Arendelle. Responde a la pregunta.

\- Bueno, su majestad, soy Jack Frost.- Dijo, haciendo una reverencia que desequilibró la placa de hielo en la que estaban. Elsa ahogó un chillido, intentando advertirle, pero antes de darse cuenta, Jack había posado con rapidez la vara sobre el hielo, soldándolo con una fuerte capa de hielo.

-Ignorando lo que acaba de pasar, ¿tu eres el Jack Frost que me envio la carta?

-El unico- dijo haciendo otra reverencia.

-Basta de reverencias, ¿por que me has pedido que viniera al lago?

-Te dije, me senti seducido por cuan hermoso se ve el invierno en este lago y decidi compartir tal belleza con otra belleza mas, quiero ver cual de las dos se opaca ante la hermosura de la otra.

Elsa se sonrojo y carraspeo para cambiar de tema.

-Tambien quiero que uses tus poderes sin tenerles enseñaré lo que sé… Pero con una condición.- Sonrió él, alzando un dedo frente a ella.

-¿Condicion?-Preguntó Elsa, contrariada. No se esperaba que un plebeyo como Jack Frost la estuviera imponiendo condiciones.-¿Que condicion?

\- Que lo hagamos divirtiéndonos.- Sonrió él, arrastrando a la joven por la pista de hielo improvisada que era el lago.

\- ¿Estás lista?- Preguntó Jack, observando el pequeño trineo en el que estaban. Elsa suspiró.

\- Creo que no.- Comentó la joven, observando la estructura inestable cubriendo apenas una pequeña capa de nieve.- Sigues sin entender que mi poder da miedo, Jack, no está bien que haga esto.

\- Oh, Elsa, ¿quién te dijo tal mentira?- Saltó Jack, girándose en el trineo y haciendo que este oscilara de manera precipitada, aunque no llegase a deslizarse colina abajo por los pelos. Elsa miró al joven asustada.- Hay magia en tu creación y, no solo eso. Es preciosa. ¿No has visto lo bien que quedaron los árboles cubiertos de hielo? Seguro que a un amigo mío le encantaría ver eso en Navidad.

\- ¿Quién?- Se sorprendió Elsa, arqueando la cabeza. Pero como respuesta solo obtuvo una risa y una negación, mientras Jack se inclinaba hacia delante y hacía que el trineo comenzara su descenso. Elsa se abrazó asustada a Jack, viendo peligrosamente cerca las ramas de los árboles.

En su mente, Elsa maldecía una y otra vez las disparatadas ideas de su compañero, pero sin embargo, no podía quejarse que no fueran eficientes, había conseguido crear una docena de rampas sin apenas segundas opiniones, justo como cuando ella y Anna eran pequeñas, pero sin fallar una sola vez. Creía que Jack seguía ayudándola un poco, tenía la sensación que alguna vez se iban a escapar del camino y entonces de golpe aparecía una ligera cuesta que hacía que el trineo se elevara del suelo y ella tuviera tiempo a recalcular su ruta. Pero si él parecía dispuesto a afirmar esas suposiciones, sería dentro de mil años.

\- ¡Agua!- Gritó Jack. Elsa miró petrificada como poco a poco se iban acercando a la superficie del lago, intentando tal vez crear una capa de hielo sobre ella… Pero entonces vio a Jack reír, y antes de darse cuenta, había saltado del trineo y dejaba que el joven cayera al lago él solo. Una pequeña venganza no venía mal. Elsa se apartó la nieve de la ropa con dignidad mientras iba caminando hacia el lago, justo cuando el joven de pelo blanco salía boqueando en busca de aire a la superficie.

\- ¿Que pasó?- Preguntó ella, fingiendo sorpresa.- ¿Por qué no lo congelaste?

\- Era tu trabajo…- Murmuró él, saliendo del agua y sacudiéndose de un modo que solo él y los perros parecían saber.

Elsa se tapó la cara con cuidado, procurando guardar la risa. Había disfrutado, pero por alguna razón le parecía mala idea informar al joven de aquel dato. Jack, sin embargo, logró escucharla.

\- ¿Te estás riendo de mí?- Preguntó él, mirando maliciosamente a la joven. Ella negó, todavía con la sonrisa en el rostro.- Oh, princesita, mejor ve congelando ese lago.

\- ¿Por qué?- Murmuró ella, incapaz de comprender lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del joven.

\- ¡Te va a faltar tierra para correr!- Gritó él, cogiendo su bastón e invocando unas cuantas bolas de nieve. Elsa chilló, aunque el chillido se camufló en una risa mientras correteaba por el lago, logrando congelar el lago mientras se hacía con un arsenal de bolas de nieve.

Jack se tomó un segundo para observarla, sonriendo. Estaba logrando su objetivo.

Estaba consiguiendo que dominara el miedo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El invierno comenzaba a remitir en el reino de Arendell. Tras varias semanas de fuertes ventiscas y de no ver el sol, se veía en los brotes de los árboles que la primavera comenzaba a asomarse.

Menos en una apartada zona del bosque, donde dos jóvenes parecían competir por ver quién era capaz de construir un invierno más eterno en el lugar.

Elsa se sentía muy cómoda cuando estaba junto a Jack. Ansiaba encontrar un espacio para escapar y ser, por una vez, ella misma. No podía compartir su secreto con nadie más aparte de él. Y no solo compartía su poder y capacidad de crear hielo. Con Jack, parecía ser capaz hasta de compartir sus miedos.

Por eso se detuvo al ver el verde brote en uno de sus árboles, resistiendo a ser congelado por la escarcha que había crecido a su alrededor.

\- ¿Vas a irte cuando acabe el invierno?- Preguntó ella, de golpe, brusca. La nieve pareció detenerse en el aire, flotando y desafiando a la gravedad. El joven peliblanco sonrió, aunque su sonrisa no estaba cargada de emoción como otras veces.

\- Bueno, puede que un tiempo…- Comentó, desviando la mirada hacia las montañas que rodeaban el reino de la joven. Extendió su brazo y señaló uno de los más altos picos.- ¿La nieve se funde ahí arriba en verano?

Elsa frunció el ceño, desconcertada.

\- No… al menos que yo sepa.

Jack sonrió.

\- Entonces, no tengo por qué irme para siempre. Puede que tengamos que cambiar nuestro punto de encuentro, pero nada más.

Aquello pareció calmar a la joven, que dejó que la emoción la sobrecogiera y, sin darse cuenta, una serie de copos de nieve, como un lazo, la ató a Jack, acercándolos hasta el punto de perder el equilibrio. Elsa chilló justo al sentir que no podía mantenerse en pie, agarrando al joven en un intento de no caer.

Cayeron sobre una densa capa de nieve, que flotó a su alrededor mientras se observaban . La joven reina tumbada de espaldas, observando los azules ojos de su acompañante a medida que, de golpe, el claro parecía estar mucho más caliente que antes.

Jack sonrió, y en su pálida piel pudo verse un tono rojizo que no era corriente. Se miraron así durante un tiempo, dejando escapar ligeras risas mientras sus rostros parecían acercarse más y más…

-¿Elsa?- Se escuchó una voz más joven y melodiosa.- ¿Elsa, estás ahí? Me ha parecido oírte chillar.

Jack se detuvo, observando a la reina.

\- Será mejor que te deje hablar con tu hermana.- Susurró, apartándose. Elsa de golpe sintió su corazón latiendo con locura.

\- ¿Con Anna? No, por favor. No sabría qué decirle, hace mucho que no hablamos y yo…- Murmuró, desviando la vista. Se sentía agobiada, siempre había temido volver a dañar a su hermana, y nunca habían vuelto a hablar. Ni siquiera sabía cómo explicarle qué hacía en aquel lugar.

Los pasos cada vez se acercaban más. Elsa desvió la mirada un segundo, de golpe preguntándose cómo explicaría a Jack. Pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba sola en el claro.

\- ¡Ajá! ¡Sí que eras tú!- Rió Anna, plantada justo frente a ella. Elsa seguía sentada en el claro, mirando alrededor desconcertada.- ¿Haciendo ángeles de nieve? ¿Esos son los deberes de una reina?

No podía entender cómo, después de tanto tiempo sin hablarse, su hermana siguiera tan animada, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Como si no le hubiera congelado la cabeza.

Sin embargo no era un buen momento para pensar aquello. Elsa tragó saliva y se incorporó, nerviosa. Apartó un poco de nieve de su vestido, volviendo a mirar a la joven.

\- Bueno, sí. Necesitaba distraerme un poco.

El rostro de Anna no podía reflejar más diversión. Sus pecas parecían fusionarse a causa de la ancha sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, y, por una vez, la hermana mayor comprendió lo mucho que se había perdido al no hablar con ella.

\- Bueno, entonces, su majestad, ya que estáis tan ocupada, permitidme que os aligere el trabajo.- Murmuró Anna, riendo y empujando a su hermana de nuevo al suelo. Elsa rió, sorprendida, y comenzó a jugar mientras su hermana se tumbaba a su lado, formando ángeles en la superficie nevada. Pero luego recordo que aquel ser la habia abandonado, sin decir nada. Su hermana seguia jugando con ella y ella sonreia pero por dentro sentia un vacion inmenso y creia que nisiquiera el amor que sentia por su hermana lo podia llenar.

-Te consideraba mas que un amigo.- Le contesto Elsa

-Yo tambien - dijo el mientras se acerca a ella y trataba de coger sus manos pero ella las alejo bruscamente.

-Te fuiste- susurro

-Y me arrepiento de eso, llevo cuatro años arrepintiendome.

-Y yo llevo tres inviernos esperandote aqui.

-Querras decir cuatro , hoy estas aqui.

-Tres, hoy estoy aqui por que necesitaba sacar el estres, no esperaba encontrarte, llevo un año haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por olvidarte y justo cuando estoy llegando a la meta, apareces.

Observe como Jack se alejaba de mi y su rostro proyectaba un terror inmenso- Por favor, no hagas eso. Te encontre, la unica persona que me puede entender, no me olvides por favor.

-Tu creaste tu destino en el momento que desapareciste y no me volviste a buscar.- Elsa comenza a caminar hacia su castillo.

Jack corrio hacia ella- Elsie por fav-

-¡REINA ELSA DE ARRENDELL! Que no se te olvide. Y mirame a los ojos ahora por que sera la ultima vez que me veras observarte.

-Elsa, por favor recuerdame, Jack Frost, no olvides mi nombre.

-Jack Frost no existe- Al decir aquellas palabras Elsa se desmallo y Jack corrio hacia ella para aguantarla pero su cuerpo lo traspaso. En ese momento Jack se dio cuenta de que Elsa, el amor de su vida, jamas recordara haberlo conocido.

Todo fue su culpa por haber huido aquella noche hace cuatro años y tendra que pagar al recordar que la unica persona que es como el decidio olvidarlo por un error que el cometio.

Todo fue por no avisarle que la volveria a buscar

Por no decirle que siempre la tendria en mente

Por no decirle Te amo


	4. No puede ser

No puede ser

* * *

Elsa desperto en su cama, sentia que algo le faltaba pero no sabia que era. Ella llevaba ese sentimiento desde hace tres meses pero jamas lograba recordar que era lo que su corazon tanto extrañaba. Habian veces en las que no queria salir de su cuarto por que se sentia deprimida, otras veces lograba salir y se olvidaba un rato de aquella sensacion al estar con Anna, pero al estar sola el sentimiento la volvia a arrazar.

Elsa se levanto y camino hasta el espejo de su cuarto y se quedo mirandose un rato. "Siento como que una parte de mi me fue arrebatada" Cerro los ojos y respiro profundo, no habia tiempo para estar pensando en cosas totalmente irrelelvantes. Hace tres meses que ella ha buscado la causa de su soledad interior pero sigue sin saber que es.

Abrio los ojos y sonrio al espejo, tenia que admirar el bello dia que habia delante de ella. Dio la vuela y camino hasta su balon para mirar el exterior. Vio como el sol rsaltaba el agua azul del reino y pudo oler el maravilloso olor de los arboles del comtemplo cada una de las cosas que habia alli exepto por un chico de cabello blanco que volaba por encima de ella tratando de llamar su atencion. El volaba deseperado por encima de ella y trataba de tocarla pero cada vez que lo intentaba habia como una pared invisible que lo alejaba y el ya no lo podia soportar.

Jack llevaba tres meses tratando de llamar su atencion y todavia no lo logra, cada vez que siente las ganas de rendirse se ve a si mismo intentando nuevamente y eso le da ganas de gritar hasta que sus cuerdas vocales se desgarren y llorar hasta que no queden mas lagrimas.

Jack vio como ella entraba de nuevo al castillo y la persiguio. Le molestaba el tener que perseguirla pero no era como que ella lo podia ver. Tenia que seguir tratando, hasta que recordara.

_"Elsie"_ \- Elsa paro de caminar y miro hacia atras. No vio a nadie. Sigui caminando tratando de ignorar lo que acababa de escuchar.

_"El amor verdadero fluye como el agua"_\- Giro bruscamente buscando al poseedor de aquella voz pero seguia sin ver a nadie. Miro hacia todos lados y es cuando volvio a ocurrir.

_"He notado que no confias mucho en tus poderes."_

_"¿Tanto me observas?-dijo ella juguetonamente pero observo como el volvia a mirar el lago un poco sonrojado, entonces ella se puso seria.- ¿Desde cuando me observas?"_\- Elsa se tiro al suelo de rodillas. Ya no era una sola voz, eran dos y una de las voces la reconocia. ¿Como puede ser? ¿Signofica que son recuerdos? Imposible, esa no podia ser su voz. Se levanto del suelo y sigui caminando, solo que esta vez, fuera del castillo.

_"Contestame ¿quien eres?"_

_"¿Yo? Un viajero ambulante, seducido por el invierno repentino de este lago.- Sonrió él, divertido."_

Elsa agarro su cabeza mientras se recostaba de un arbol. Queria que esto parara, pero a la misma vez queria que siguiera por que por primera ve en tres meses, sentia que estaba completa. Y ese sentimiento venian de estos "recuerdos".

_"¿Te estás riendo de mí?- Preguntó él, mirando maliciosamente a la joven. Ella negó, todavía con la sonrisa en el rostro.- Oh, princesita, mejor ve congelando ese lago."_

_"¡Te va a faltar tierra para correr!- Gritó él, cogiendo su bastón e invocando unas cuantas bolas de nieve. Elsa chilló, aunque el chillido se camufló en una risa mientras correteaba por el lago, logrando congelar el lago mientras se hacía con un arsenal de bolas de nieve."_

Jack vio como Elsa caminaba hacia el bosque y eso lo intrigo totalmente. La siguio hasta que vio que se recosto de un arbol aguantando su cabeza.- ¡Elsa!- Volo hasta donde ella estaba pero obviamente ella no sabia que el estaba ahi.

_"¿Vas a irte cuando acabe el invierno?- Preguntó ella, de golpe, brusca. La nieve pareció detenerse en el aire, flotando y desafiando a la gravedad. El joven peliblanco sonrió, aunque su sonrisa no estaba cargada de emoción como otras veces."_

Elsa se preguntaba quien era ese chico y por que sentia gran afecto pero tambine odio hacia el. Jamas lo habia visto, pero si eso era cierto, ¿por que sentia que era real?

_"Te consideraba mas que un amigo"_ \- ¿Por que siento que no quiero recordar esta parte?

_"Te fuiste"_

_"Y me arrepiento de eso, llevo cuatro años arrepintiendome."_

_"Y yo llevo tres inviernos esperandote aqui."_

_"Querras decir cuatro , hoy estas aqui."_

_"Tres, hoy estoy aqui por que necesitaba sacar el estres, no esperaba encontrarte, llevo un año haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por olvidarte y justo cuando estoy llegando a la meta, apareces."_

_"Observe como Jack se alejaba de mi y su rostro proyectaba un terror inmenso- Por favor, no hagas eso. Te encontre, la unica persona que me puede entender, no me olvides por favor."_

_"Tu creaste tu destino en el momento que desapareciste y no me volviste a buscar"_

Jack observo a Elsa caminar hacia el lago donde se conocieron, pero tambien ese lago que trajo una maldicion terrible a su vida.

Los pensamientos de Elsa cambiaron de curso, a un momento muy lejano.

_"Escuche una voz en el castillo de la montaña del norte"_

_"¿Quien eres"_

_"Senti una mano en mi mejilla pero no habia nadie alli"_

¿Por que esta pasando esto? No entiendo nada, ¿quien es ese chico de pelo blanco?

_"Camine hasta el sobre de donde habia salido aquel conejo magico"_

¿Que puede ser tan terrible que he decidido olvidar?

_"Miró, nerviosa, la superficie cristalina del lago, con la luna reflejándose justo en el centro. El viento había dejado de soplar, lo que convertía el lago en un espejo perfecto. De pronto, los recuerdos de su pasado volvieron a ella, deslizándose por el lago con aquel ser que aparecio por una noche y desaparecio tal y como llego."_

Miro el lago que estaba enfrente suyo y puso un pie encima de el.

_"Recordaba haber visto a aquel ser volando afuera de su ventana mientras el conejo de nieve se desacia en su mano. Recordaba como el le dijo que la primera vez que la vio fue cuando huyo por primera vez e intentaba aislarse y recordaba como el le dijo que la escucho cantar y que en la parte que dijo "se fue la chica ideal" el penso "ella se ve demasiado perfecta e ideal para mi"_

Sonrio al ver el agua congelarse bajo sus pies. Luego miro hacia arriba y vio una montaña. Recordaba algo sobre ella.

_"¿Vas a irte cuando acabe el invierno?- Preguntó ella, de golpe, brusca. La nieve pareció detenerse en el aire, flotando y desafiando a la gravedad. El joven peliblanco sonrió, aunque su sonrisa no estaba cargada de emoción como otras veces."_

_"Bueno, puede que un tiempo…- Comentó, desviando la mirada hacia las montañas que rodeaban el reino de la joven. Extendió su brazo y señaló uno de los más altos picos.- ¿La nieve se funde ahí arriba en verano"_

_"No… al menos que yo sepa."_

_"Entonces, no tengo por qué irme para siempre. Puede que tengamos que cambiar nuestro punto de encuentro, pero nada más."_

Elsa miro la montaña una vez mas hasta que comenzo a correr hacia ella. Jack la vio desde el cielo y la sigui tratando de descubrir que era lo que le estaba pasando. No una vez en tres mese ella habia salido del castillo y ahora, frente a sus ojos, corria hacia la montaña que el le habia sugerido para encontrarse. Era imposible que ella recordara, ¿O no?

_"¿Elsa?- Se escuchó una voz más joven y melodiosa.- ¿Elsa, estás ahí? Me ha parecido oírte chillar."_

Elsa estaba parada encima de la montaña tratando de recordar algo mas, ¿quien era ese chico? esa era la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza.

_"¿Yo? Un viajero ambulante, seducido por el invierno repentino de este lago.- Sonrió él, divertido."_

Volvio a recordar esa escena. Ella sonrio y sin saberlo respondio a la nada.

-No me vengas con rodeos, estas tratando con una reina, respondeme.- Jack se puso enfrente de ella y se sorprendio al escuchar lo que ella le habia dicho tiempo atras cuando el no queria decirle su nombre.

_"Bueno, su majestad, soy J- F-.- Dijo, haciendo una reverencia"_

Acababa de decir su nombre pero sono totalmente distorsionado en la mente de Elsa

-¿Quien eres? - Volvio a hablar a la nada mientras se sentaba en la nieve.

Jack la miro sabiendo que que ella no hablaba con el, ella no lo podia ver. Se sento a su lado esperando alguna reaccion.

_"Basta de reverencias, ¿por que me has pedido que viniera al lago?"_

_"Te dije, me senti seducido por cuan hermoso se ve el invierno en este lago y decidi compartir tal belleza con otra belleza mas, quiero ver cual de las dos se opaca ante la hermosura de la otra."_

Elsa se dio cuenta de que habia dibujado en la nieve al chico pero se sentia desconcertada por que no sabia quien era.

Todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Jack era incertidumbre, si ella no se acordaba de el ¿como lo pudo haber dibujado?

-¿Elsie?

_"Elsie por fav-"_

_"¡REINA ELSA DE ARRENDELL! Que no se te olvide. Y mirame a los ojos ahora por que sera la ultima vez que me veras observarte."_

_"Elsa, por favor recuerdame, Jack Frost, no olvides mi nombre."_

Ella abrio los ojos completamente, ¿Jack Frost? En ese justo momento recordo.

_"Luego ella cogio el sobre y miro la parte de alfrente de este. "_

_"Ella observo la firma por un rato"_

_"Y luego todo comenzo con solo esas dos palabras."_

_"¿Jack Frost?"_

_"Jack Frost...- recordaba haber visto a aquel ser volando afuera de su ventana mientras el conejo de nieve se desacia en su mano."_

_"Bueno, su majestad, soy Jack Frost."_

_"Elsa se sentía muy cómoda cuando estaba junto a Jack. Ansiaba encontrar un espacio para escapar y ser, por una vez, ella misma. No podía compartir su secreto con nadie más aparte de él. Y no solo compartía su poder y capacidad de crear hielo. Con Jack, parecía ser capaz hasta de compartir sus miedos."_

_"Jack Frost no existe- Al decir aquellas palabras Elsa se desmallo y Jack corrio hacia ella para aguantarla pero su cuerpo lo traspaso. En ese momento Jack se dio cuenta de que Elsa, el amor de su vida, jamas recordara haberlo conocido. "_

Elsa miro la mano que estaba sobre la de ella. Miro hacia el lado y lo vio, luego de una eternidad segun ella.

-¿Jack?- El le sonrio y la abraza, ella no se aparto y en ese momento se arrepintio de siquiera querer olvidarlo. No importaba el que el se haya ido, no importaba que ella fuera reina, no importaba nada por que el estaba ahi.

-Me volviste a observar- Dijo el abrazandola mas fuerte.

-Y no volvere a dejar de hacerlo- Ellos se quedaron asi, abrazando, por un rato hasta que sientieron la necesidad de observarse.

Los ojos de Jack se aguaron al observa el rostro de Elsa. Cuanto tiempo habia pasado el tratando de que ella lo volviera a observar, con aquella sonrisa en su cara. Entonces le dijo lo que le habia querido decir desde hace tanto tiempo.

\- Te amo.

Jack desperto y observo a su alrededor. Se habia dormido nuevamente en el balcon de Elsa. Se levanto y observo hacia adentro, la vio a ella mirandose en el espejo mientras se arreglaba. El sonrio y entro.

-Elsa, ¿como estas?- Dijo abrazandola por detras, pero al hacerlo solo traspaso su cuerpo.

Elsa no lo miro, solo camino atravez de el hacia el balcon. Jack la miro con duda y siguiendola hata el balon se acordo.

-Todo fue un sueño

* * *

Este es el fin de la historia, sé que me tarde mucho y a pesar de eso me van a querer matar. Perdonen por hacerles esto, sé que les di esperanzas y luego se las arrebate pero había querido hacer una historia sin un final feliz.

Lo sé, lose, deben estar buscando mi dirección en estos momentos para matarme, pero asi era como la quería terminar, tienen suerte de que no la deje en el capítulo anterior.

Comenten sus insultos de muerte si quieren, porque sé que tienen ganas de hacerlo.

Como sea, gracias por leer la historia, espero que a pesar de todo les haya gustado.

De nuevo, perdonen por haberles roto el corazón pero no todo en la vida es "Happily ever after

\- Chuito


	5. Algo extraño

_Aire,_

_necesito aire._

_No puedo respirar_

_Frio,_

_siento frio_

_demasiado frio._

_Cerca_

_algo se acerca_

_reconozco este sentimiento_

_...amor..._

* * *

Jack estaba sentado en un arbol mientras veia a los niños jugar en el parque. El sonrio. Ellos se divertian, se notaba que estaban disfrutando. Hacia muñecos de nieve y tiraban bolas a todas partes, la ñinez es maravillosa.

El miro hacia el cielo y vio como los copos de nievo abrian camino para poder bajar hacia la tierra. Jack se puso su capucha y bajo del arbol. No era como que lo pudieran ver, pero se sentia mas comodo.

Paso por el lado de los chicos y noto que uno de ellos estaba solo en una esquina, apartado. Jack camino hacia el y noto que estaba haciendo dibujos en la nieve con una rama. Se veia triste. El dibujo tambien. El chico estana dibujando algo como una colina, arriba solo habia una niña con una flor y sobre ella un espiritu, un chico. El trataba de abrazarla pero ella no notaba que el estaba ahi. El rostro de Jack se ensombrecio y decidio alejarse del parque.

-Hey Jack, ¿por que la cara tan larga?- Jack gruño en lo bajo y siguio caminando.- Jack, mirame. ¿Que paso?

El conejo no pudo decidir venir en peor momento

-Mund, no estoy de humor, sigue tu camino- Bunnymund estaba caminando al lado de Jack por la carretera llena de nieve. El se veia cansado e interesando en lo que le pasaba a Jack pero no dijo nada- ¿Por que estas aqui?

Mund miro a Frost y bostezo

-Decidi tomarme un descanso, despues de todo, la pascua no es hasta en unos meses. No hay tanta prisa. ¿Y tu? ¿No ibas de viaje este año nuevamente? Escuche a North diciendo que habias encontrado algo valioso en uno de tus viajes, una joya de nieve. Un diamante o algo asi.

Jack se sonrojo y oculto su rostro tras la capucha mientras ponia una mano dentro del bolsillo de su capucha y la otra la enredaba en su baston. Mund observo eso y lo miro con curiosidad

-¿De que viene esa actitud?- Jack mordio su labio y suspiro

-Lo que encontre no fue un diamante, si no una chica. Y fue hace mucho, ya pasaron años desde la ultima vez que la vi.- Mund lo observo con sorpresa y paro frente a el, impidiendole caminar

-¿Una chica? Cuentame- Jack miro a su lado

-No quiero hablar de eso, no quiero hablar de ella.-Mund entrecerro los ojos y se quedo en el medio.

-¿Que paso?- Jack gruño y paso por el lado de el conejo. Mundo le siguio el paso mientras preguntaba una y otra vez que que era lo que habia sucedido años atras.-¡YA! Te digo, solo callate- Mund sonrio ampliamente y Jack solo apreto los dientes.

"Hace 11 años, mientras estaba de viaje, vi por primera vez a esta chica que parecia tener los mismos poderes que yo. Me intereso asi que me acerque a saber mas. Esa primera vez no me vio y no paso nada pero me senti feliz de todas maneras. Un año luego la visite y le di un poco de diversion. Esa fue la primera vez que ella menciono mi nombre, la primera vez que me vio. Senti una alegria desbordante. Fuimos al bosque, pasamos horas juntos alla, nos divertimos, nos conocimos. Pero luego me tuve que ir y desde entonces ella se molesto conmigo. cuatro años luego volvi donde ella, no me queria ver, no me queria hablar. Trate de convencerla de que no pude decirle nada por razones pero no me creia. Ya sabia que algo venia, algo que no era bueno.

Le dijo que no me olvidara, que era la unica persona que me entendia pero ella lo unico que dijo fue 'Jack Frost no existe' y se desmayo. Al tratar de aguantarla me di cuenta de que no habia vuelta atras, de que no me recordaria. La traspase. Pase un año siguiendola, dia y noche pero nada parecia cambiar. Una vez tuve este sueño, en el ella me recordaba. Se alegraba de verme. Pero cuando me desperte y la vi, vi como no me miraba, supe que no fue realidad. Mi corazon estaba roto, no creo haber superado eso. Jamas le pude decir lo que sentia. Ya pasaron cinco años desde la ultima vez que la vi. La extraño."

Mund observo como Jack limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro en silencio. No podia saber que tan doloroso fue por lo que el paso. Una tragedia. Jack miro hacia otro lado y suspiro

-Ya sabes lo que paso, ¿feliz?- Mund se quedo mirando a Jack en silencio, Jack solo comenzo a caminar nuevamente hasta que desaparecio en el cielo, se escondio entre los copos de nieve.

* * *

_No me siento conforme_

_ven_

_acercate_

_quiero poder tocarte_

_¿por que te alejas?_

_No me abandones_

_te amo_

_J..._

Elsa abrio los ojos ante el sonido de un bebe llorando. Ella se sento en la cama y paso las manos por su rostro. Tuvo un sueño raro, pero no se acordaba de que era.

-Buenos dias preciosa, ¿como estas hoy?- Unos brazos se enredaron en la cintura de Elsa mientras que unos labios besaban su mejilla. Ella sonrio leve.

-Mejor que ayer, la pequeña criatura no me ha hecho nada hasta ahora.- Elsa paso un brazo sobre su barriga donde se encontraba su futuro hijo/a. Ella miro hacia atras y le sonrio a el creador de la criatura.- ¿Como estas tu, mi principe?

El pelirojo sonrio y le dio un corto beso en los labios para luego besar su estomago.

-Mejor que nunca.- Elsa rio y beso la cabeza de el.

-Vamos, Anna necesita ayuda con el bebe. Dejame preparame Hans.- El la miro y sonrio

-La reina y sus deberes, ya, te dejo salir- Le dio un beso en la frente y se volvio a acostar. Ella sonrio leve pero luego sus facciones cambiaron a una mueca. Por alguna razon ella sentia que esto no es lo que ella anhelaba. Sacudio ese pensamiento y levanto para ir donde su hermana.

—-

Jack dejaba que el viento lo llevara a donde el quisiera. Frost estaba disfrutando el viaje, con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo el frio del invierno en su rostro. En su mente escuchaba una voz que lo llamaba, pero no podia identificar quien era ni de donde venia. El no le dio importancia, eso era lo que hacia constantemente.

Suspiro y abrio los ojos al sentir que el viento lo dejaba de mover. Bostezo y parpadeo unas cuantas veces antes de reconocer el lugar donde el estaba.

Arrendell

Jack estana indeciso entre si irse o dar un pequeño paseo.

Decidio la segunda. Hace años que no venia hacia aqui.

Comenzo a volar por todo el pueblo hasta que se topo con el castillo.

_"Elsa"_

El se traslado hasta una de las ventanas del castillo mientras copos de nieve caian en su cabello. Observo todo desde la ventana pero no vio nada y decidio buscar otra.

Siguio asi hasta que vio un celaje en una. El se detuvo y observo.

Anna estaba sentada en una cama, se veia completamente exhausta. A su lado habia un chico rubio que la estaba abrazando y Elsa estaba frente a ella. Elsa tenia un bebe en su brazos. Jack repiro profundo, porfavor no.

Elsa le dio el bebe a Anna y esta sonrio. Jack suspiro de alivio, pero luego cayo en peor estado al ver como Elsa se volteaba y dejaba ver su panza de embarazada. Eso le rompio el corazon. Pero no se iba a ir ahora, no luego de que regreso despues de tanto tiempo.

El entro al castillo y la siguio. Ella entro a su habitacion y abrazo a un cuerpo que estaba entre las sabanas.

-Hans, amor, despierta.- El cuerpo gruño leve y se destapo. El pelirojo la miro y sonrio.

-¿Que paso?- Ella mordio levemente su labio un poco sonrojada

-¿Podrias traerme algo? El bebe tiene antojos- El rio y beso su frente.

-Claro, ¿que te traigo?- Ella se sonrojo mas

-El pastel de guayaba y nueces que me diste hace un año- El abrio los ojos y la miro con la boca abierta

-Eso es un plato de mi pais, ¿sabes cuanto tardare en ir y regresar?-Ella miro el suelo y el suspiro- Esta bien, lo hare. Pero solo por que te amo. -Ella grito de emocion y lo abrazo

-íERES EL MEJOR!

Horas despues Hans se encontraba en un barco zarpando. Se despedia de Elsa y esta de el desde el puerto. El rostro de Elsa cambio totalmente y camino con paso ligero hacia el bosque.

—

Elsa observo su reflejo en el agua. Sentia algo extraño. Toco su abdomen y recordo lo que el doctor le habia mencionado.

_**"****Ese bebe no es de tu esposo mi reina"- Elsa lo miro sorprendida. ¿De que estaba hablando? Hans era el unico hombre con el que ella habia estado.**_

_**"¿A que te refieres?"- El doctor paso una mano por su cabello y suspiro.**_

_**"El bebe es suyo, eso es seguro, pero no de su esposo. Y no estoy diciendo que sea de alguien mas pero..."-Respiro profundo- "Esa criatura fue creada de memorias"- Elsa lo observo completamente atenta**_

_**"¿Memorias?"- El doctor asintio.**_

_**" No se si usted esta consciente y no tienen que ser memorias que usted recuerde, pero su corazon si. Dentro de usted, mi reina, se ha creado un sentimineto tan fuerte que su magia decidio tomarlo como alimento. Esos recuerdos se convirtieron en fantasia y muy pronto quisieron llegar a ser verdad. La magia que usted posee quiso concederle ese deseo. Este bebe es fruto de usted y los recuerdos. El padre de esta criatura, solo usted sabe quien es"- Elsa respiro profundo mientras cubria con su mano su boca**_

Ella suspiro y abrio los ojos ,_solo yo lo se,_ Elsa miro el agua y vio en ella a un chico peliblanco, con un jacket color azul y un baston en la mano. Ella miro rapidamente hacia atras pero alli no habia nadie.

—-

_Jack, te necesito_

_Ven_

_acercate, no me abandones_

_Jack_

_Jack_

_...Jack_

El puso sus manos en su cabeza tratando de no escuchar la voz que lo llamaba. Miro como Elsa se levantaba y caminaba hacia el castillo, el la siguio.

Elsa entro al castillo sin hablar con nadie, corrio por las escaleras hasta entrar a su habitacion y cerro la puerta de golpe. Jack se quedo afuera.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lagrimas y cubrio su boca con una mano para que los sollozos no se escucharan. Ese chico, el peliblanco, lo he visto antes, ¿donde?

Ella limpio sus lagrimas y puso una mano sobre su estomago, de la nada una imagen aparecio en su cabeza

_-El amor verdadero fluye como el agua- me miro y sonrio._

_-Contestame ¿quien eres?_

_\- ¿Yo? Un viajero ambulante, seducido por el invierno repentino de este lago.- Sonrió él, divertido._

_\- No me vengas con rodeos, así no es forma de tratar a la reina de Arendelle. Responde a la pregunta._

_\- Bueno, su majestad, soy Ja..._

La imagen termino ahi, pero por alguna razon ella se sentia unida a esa imagen. ¿Sera uno de los recuerdo que el doctor le habia dicho? Ahora que ella lo venia a pensar, ese era el mismo chico que habia visto en el lago esa tarde.

Sacudio su cabeza y se acosto a dormir

La puerta de la habitacion de abrio lentamente, unos pies caminaban sobre el suelo en silencio. Una mano palida toca la sabana con la que la reina se arropaba y la alzo levemente. Elsa sintio eso. Abrio los ojos y vio una sobra frente a ella. El miedo la invadio y su cama se comenzo a llenar de hielo.

-¿Quien eres?- La sombra encapuchada rio leve y eso le dio escalofrios a ella.

-¿Yo? Un viajero ambulante, seducido por la hermosa figura de la reina de este pueblo.- Elsa abrio los ojos de sorpresa. Era demasiada la coincidencia. Ella levanto una mano y la dirigio hacia el rostro de el, la sombra encapuchada no se movio.

Elsa le quito la capucha al chico y lo observo atentamente.

-Eres tu, el chico de mis recuerdos, el que vi en el lago. - Jack la miro con ternura y asintio levemente.

\- Entonces, ¿eres tu, el padre mi hijo?

* * *

Ok,ok, perdonenme. Se que habia dicho que la historia se habia terminado pero no quise dejarla asi. Tratare de seguir escribiendo para que no me maten.

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, me tomo un poco de tiempo volver a poner mi atencion en el pero aqui esta. Siento que no es lo mejor del mundo pero es algo. Si tienen alguna opinion por favor envien un review, de lo que sea. Desde caritas felices y gracias hasta amenazas de muerte (ya lo han hecho)

No me agrada mi forma de escribir pero bueno, me hace feliz compartir mis ideas con el resto del mundo.

Gracias por leer

Mandando abrazos virtuales y comprando un escudo nuevo,

Chuito


	6. Recuerda

Anna abrió los ojos de repente y se sentó con velocidad en la cama.

"¡ELSA!" la persona que estaba acostada a su lado dijo algo inaudible y Anna no le hizo caso. Ella se levantó, corrió hacia la puerta y no la podía abrir. "¡KRISTOFF! Ayúdame, Ahora" Kristoff se levantó un poco confundido y camino hacia Anna.

"Anna, ¿que...?" Ella corto su frase

"No importa, abre la puerta, ahora" El levanto las manos por un segundo y sin preguntar nada más, abrió la puerta del cuarto. Anna no dijo nada, solo salió corriendo de la habitación, corrió por todo el pasillo sin importar que tumbara por el camino, su destino era el cuarto de Elsa.

Jack se echó hacia atrás. De todas las cosas que pensó escuchar a través de su boca jamás creyó ni pasó por su imaginación que ella dijera eso.

"¿Pa-padre? No se dé que hablas" Elsa agarro las sabanas con fuerza y más hielo se comenzó a formar por el suelo y las paredes. "Ok, responderé lo que quieras pero por favor, no congeles el castillo" Elsa asintió y trato de tranquilizarse para poder controlar sus poderes. "Pero hasta donde yo tengo entendido, ese bebe no es mío. Tu y yo jamás..." Jack se sonrojo y bajo su mirada.

"Lo sé" Jack alzo la vista y miro a Elsa

"Si lo sabes, ¿por qué me preguntas?" Elsa suspiro y le indico a Jack que se sentara.

"Este bebe, no es de mi esposo ni de nadie excepto mío y de mi memoria" paro de hablar un momento para observar a Jack y este le indico que continuara. "El doctor me dijo que solo yo se quién es el padre de este bebe ya que la persona está en mi memoria. Mi subconsciente anhelaba tanto tener un vínculo con tal persona que mi magia decidió concederme el deseo" Elsa cerro los ojos "El problema es, que no tengo memorias, no recuerdo a la persona, hasta ayer. Cuanto te vi reflejado en el lago"

Jack se quedó sin aire al escucharla y puso una mano en la pared haciendo que esta se congelara bajo su tacto. Él bebe no era de su esposo, él bebe no era de su esposo.

El levanto la vista y se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado. Puso una mano sobre su hombro y observo el estómago de ella.

"¿Puedo?" Pregunto el levantando levemente una mano y acercándola hacia donde se encontraba el feto. Elsa asintió y observo lo que el chico quería hacer.

Jack acerco su mano al estómago de ella con nerviosismo, él no sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero sentía que debía hacerlo. Era algo que no comprendía. Dejo de pensar por un momento al ver que su mano se conectaba al estómago de Elsa por un camino de copos de nieve que flotaban en el aire.

El ni siquiera había tocado el estómago cuando noto que copos de nieve aparecían. Como si estuvieran conducidos por un imán, iban desde su mano hasta el estómago y se quedaban flotando entre medio. Jack mordió su labio y observo a Elsa la cual lo estaba mirando con confusión y sorpresa.

"¿Qué hiciste?"

"Yo no hice nada, eso solo apareció" Elsa observo los copos de nieve y toco el lado de su barriga. Soltó una leve risa al sentir a su bebe dar una patada y supo que Jack también la sintió al escuchar como saltaba de la sorpresa.

Este chico era el padre de su hijo. Ella no sabía cómo le diría a Hans, no sabía que haría ni como recordar, pero por el momento, esto era suficiente.

Anna deslizo sus pies y cayó al suelo golpeando su frente al quedar tumbada allí. Hizo una mueca de dolor sin darse cuenta del repentino frio que había a su alrededor. Se arrodillo en el suelo mientras trataba de enfocar su vista ante la oscuridad, lo que no se esperaba ver era copos de nieve en el aire, sin moverse. Anna tembló por el frio que por fin la ataco y miro el suelo donde había un rastro de hielo que conducía hacia la puerta del cuarto de su hermana, la cual estaba sellada por mas hielo.

Parecía como si una tormenta la hubiera congelado.

"Elsa..." Susurro Anna antes de levantarse y posar una mano sobre la puerta, ignorando el hecho de que mientras más cerca estaba, la temperatura más bajaba y su mano sufría las consecuencias.

Anna estaba tiritando pero no se iba a ir, alejando levemente su mano, decidió calentarla un poco y luego volverla a acercar para golpear la puerta con suavidad.

"Elsa" Dijo esta vez mas alto, esperando que su hermana respondiera. "Ábreme, por favor"

Silencio, eran las 2:47 am y por alguna indefinida razón del destino, hacia más silencio que hace 10 segundos atrás. Elsa estaba en el cuarto, ella lo podía sentir. Y nuevamente, no le abrió la puerta.

Respirando profundo y abrazándose a sí misma para entrar en calor, Anna hablo una vez más.

"-¿Elsa?" Decidió hace una pausa antes de dejar las palabras salir otra vez " Sé que estas adentro, me he preguntado ¿A dónde fue?, Esa valiente, y de mi trate, te vengo a buscar, déjame entrar..." Volvió a hacer otra pausa y esta vez, lagrimas salían de sus ojos y corrían por sus mejillas.

"Tú eres lo que tengo, solo escúchame, Ya no sé qué hacer" Más lagrimas comenzaron a salir y su pecho se comprimió dejándola sin aire. No la podía perder, no de nuevo. Necesitaba a su hermana, ahora más que nunca. "¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?" Una última vez, por favor Elsa, te lo pregunto una última vez, solo sal.

Anna se dejó caer al suelo al ver que Elsa no le abrió, comenzó a sollozar y luego a gritar mientras más y más lagrimas competían para salir de sus ojos. Golpeo el suelo una y otra vez hasta que ya no sentía sus manos gracias al hielo que la rodeaba. Elsa

Quedándose sin aire, Anna comenzó a sentir sus parpados más pesados, No, no podía caer inconsciente en este momento, necesitaba ver a Elsa.

Escucho como la puerta del cuarto de su hermana se abría. ¡Elsa! A la misma vez escucho pasos avanzando por el pasillo hacia ella. Kristoff.

Anna levanto el rostro hacia donde su hermana estaba parada y le sonrió. Ella estaba bien, podrían hacer un muñeco. Pero Elsa no fue lo único que vio, al lado de su hermana había un chico, uno que jamás había visto. Tenía el cabello blanco, abrigo azul con nieve en sus hombros, estaba descalzo y tenía un bastón. Lo más inusual de él era que no estaba tocando el suelo, el chico estaba flotando al lado de su hermana.

"¿Quien...?" Esa fue la palabra que pudo decir con lo último de su fuerza antes de terminar cerrando los ojos y caer inconsciente en el suelo.

'Anna' Elsa dio paso hacia el frente y su corazón paro por un momento al ver como su hermana caía al suelo.

"¡Anna!" Elsa grito y fue a correr hacia Anna pero Jack la detuvo. Con lágrimas en sus ojos, Elsa vio como Kristoff llego corriendo para ayudar a su esposa.

"Elsa, ten cuidado, pudiste haber caído al suelo" Le dijo Jack a Elsa pero ella no le hizo caso, su hermana estaba herida nuevamente por su culpa.

"Jack... Yo, erg!" Ella aguanto su estómago y se reclino de la puerta al sentir dolor.

"¿Elsa?" Jack se paró frente a ella con preocupación y la mantuvo de pie aguantándola por los hombros "¿Que sucede?"

"Él bebe" Elsa gruño y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, recostándola de la pared. Jack se comenzó a sentir asfixiado.

"¿Que paso con él bebe? Elsa, háblame"

"No ahora por favor, Anna quería estar cuando sucediera, por favor, no en este momento" Las palabras seguían saliendo de los labios de Elsa y Jack pudo comprender.

'Él bebe'


End file.
